Frostbite
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: She would later blame it on the alcohol, and on Snow's wandering hands back in the bar if they got caught. SnowLightning, rating for adult content.


**Title:** Frostbite  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:** Sex and no plot… probably AU, too...  
**Prompt:** _Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning/Snow, Sex in Public, Motorcycle Sex, "They have some fun on Shiva."_  
**Summary:** She would later blame it on the alcohol, and on Snow's wandering hands back in the bar if they got caught…  
**A/N: **This is a short fic written for Spring Kink, so please heed the rating! I'm having a really busy weekend right now, so if any of you reading have reviewed my other fics, I'd like to apologize for not getting a reply out. Just know that I'm thankful for all the comments and the concrit I've received so far. Hopefully by Monday my life will return to normal. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy and keep in mind that it's PWP, and that this probably doesn't fit anywhere in-game. Also, let's just ignore Serah and her engagement to Snow while we're at it. ;)

…

She would later blame it on the alcohol, and on Snow's wandering hands back in the bar if they got caught…

Was this what she had been reduced to? Having sex on a motorcycle, in the parking lot of a bar? Well, it wasn't _so_ bad, but Lightning supposed that it wouldn't do well for the Guardian Corps' most famous member to be caught with her pants down… er… or with her skirt ridden up her thighs. Yes, that was a better description to the predicament she found herself in.

Damn Snow for his skillful hands and for being able to talk her into nearly anything he wanted. He'd also get an earful later for using his Eidolon inappropriately, but for now, she really couldn't think straight with Snow's hard body pressed up behind hers, nearly engulfing her completely with his greater height.

His pants were unzipped and pushed as low as he could manage while sitting on his motorcycle, and Lightning was sitting in front of him, underwear strategically moved to the side and with her back arched in order to accommodate him better.

His movements were subtle—which was something she hadn't thought the man capable of—against her, and if there were any prying eyes, all they would see was the two of them sitting on a motorcycle…

Her breathing was coming in small pants and her hands were gripping the handlebars tightly, since she couldn't brace her hands on the bike. Otherwise, she'd be feeling up Stiria's… chest. Damn it, this was not the proper use for Shiva!

"I know," he murmured against her neck, thrusting into her a little harder, his hands tightening on her hips in a near painful grip. "But it's something we hadn't tried yet. My girls won't complain. They like you," he said, loosening one hand and patting the motorcycle.

"How can you possibly tell?" Lightning asked in a hoarse whisper, shivering when she felt the skim of Snow's teeth on her neck.

"They would've thrown us both off by now," was Snow's gruff reply as he shifted and sank deeper inside her, his movements becoming more obvious.

"Great, all I needed was a voyeuristic Summon to complete this strange relationship we have," Lightning replied, choking back a moan when the friction touched a specific part inside her.

"Shh," Snow whispered, watching as a few people stepped out of the bar on the other end of the parking lot. Luckily, their car was located on the brighter side and they didn't move any closer to spot the both of them and what Snow and Lightning were currently doing.

There were also no close buildings nearby, so that meant that no one would peek out of their windows and spot them having sex on the motorcycle. Lightning's head fell back on a small moan as Snow's hands massaged her breasts through her clothes, making her shiver right down to where they were joined. Her breathing was beginning to come rougher and louder and she knew that it wouldn't be long now. And thankfully the haze of alcohol had passed, leaving her with a clear mind once more.

For his part, Snow couldn't believe that she had accepted for them to do this out in public. But she was a passionate woman, and well, he'd come to learn the things that got her going. She had been reluctant for them to get on Shiva, but it had proved to be an incredible experience between the hot grip of Lightning's body, and the near freezing feel of the motorcycle underneath the both of them.

Pulling Lightning straighter with a hand on her lower belly, he grinned to himself and tapped his Eidolon twice, making the motorcycle come to life with a roar. The noise drowned out Lightning's exclamation of pleasure, but it did nothing to block the feel of her walls as they squeezed around his erection, sending him right over the edge while she was still coming.

Snow hoped that no one decided to leave the bar in that moment because they would obviously see them because of the noise. Shutting his eyes and tucking his face against Light's neck, he let out a groan as he thrust though her spasms, his length pulsing as he shot inside her.

Shivering as she leaned back against his chest, Lightning shut her eyes and let out a long, pleased breath. Snow's hands were rubbing her thighs, but now that the pleasured haze was leaving her head, she could feel the burn between her thighs, which had been bare against the coldness of the motorcycle.

That would require some kind of ointment, and thankfully she hadn't gotten frostbite… She would have to remind herself to think about her actions and not let her sex drive get the best of her in the future.

"See? It wasn't so bad," Snow said cheerfully. There was nothing like great sex to boost up his mood.

Lightning carefully got off of the bike and straightened her clothes, attempting to gather back her wits while Snow did the same. Even in the dim light, Snow caught the redness on her legs from the exposure to Shiva and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable?" he asked, lightly tracing the irritated skin with his bare finger.

"I don't mind a little pain," she said in a low, smoky tone.

"Really?" Snow asked, his own voice full of interest.

She poked a finger in his chest. "That's a fantasy for another time. Let's go home."

"My place or yours?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Lightning leaned forward to brush a kiss against his lips, running a hand over his cheek. A while back, she wouldn't have been so open to this much physical contact. But so many things had changed, and she didn't mind it one bit. "Doesn't matter." _As long as I'm with you,_ was left unsaid, but they both knew that the words were there.

Snow grinned and motioned for her to get onto Shiva behind him. "Your place it is."

"Why?" she asked, slipping behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Your bed is much more comfortable than mine."


End file.
